myheroesabilityfandomcom-20200213-history
Navigation
' ' The Game's Home Page Appearance Centered in the home page is the player's hero character picture with details on the left (character name, abilities, experience, and statuses). Under that are the game's main options with blue icons: Fight Enemy, Shop, Travel Locally, Travel the World, and Do Missions. Under this are your fri ends who use the application. Under that is the News Feed (showing what the player sent or recieved) which shows actions used, shared group experience (EXP), Cr (the 100 Cr recieved daily or from missions), and Energy Packs (recieved from friends) appear in the feed. There is also a side panel on the left which tells the player what location they're in and provides options they can do in the location (such as Use Ability and Fight Enemy). The side panel also lists nearby locations and easily allows players to travel around between these locations by clicking on them. The Navigation Bar Above the navigation bar is the logo and game's name of course, then to the top right are links to the game's wiki, the discussion board (talk), the leaderboard (ladder), updates and faqs (from the wiki). The navigation bar has the following options: Home, Use Ability, Friends, Group, Fight, Travel, Missions (which was added later), and Profile. To the far left is the Hero Corp, which is where you buy Hero Points with real money which can be used to get more Credits (CR) (game currency). Below the Navigation Bar is the player's hero character's health (HP), energy (EP), number of statuses (when players move mouse over it, they get to see what the statuses are), Credits (game currency), and level. Health Points HP measures how much damage a player can take before being knocked out (KO'ed) and can only be affected in battle. When a player is hit with an ability that damages them, your HP will be reduced by the amount the action damaged you. HP is represented by the Green Bar under the navigation bar When the player's HP reaches 0, they get KO'ed. Note that, when their HP is down to 25% or less of the total, they will automatically have the hiding effect (adding evasiveness).. Players start with 400 HP at level 1, and gain 40 HP every level. HP recovers 5% every 10 minutes. So if a player has 1200 HP, after 10 minutes they will recover 60 HP. It takes 3 hours and 20 minutes to fully replenish HP. Energy Points Every action requires a certain amount of EP to use. Players start out with 100 EP at level 1 and every level afterwards gain 10 max EP -- for example, a level 5 player would have 140 max EP. EP replenishes over time. It takes slightly less than 2 hours to fully replenish EP. Home Home in the navigation bar has the following submenus: Improve actions, Learn new abilities, Reorder actions (for convenience in battles), and reset. Selecting Learn will bring up a page of abilities (which will be based on the Ability Point system as mentioned before). Selecting Improve brings up another page for raising the levels of actions. When a player selects Reset, they are first brought to a confirmation page which will ask them if they are sure they want to reset with a button for yes and a button for no. When reset game is reset, it will start at the intro screen again telling the player their new starting ability. Reseting will erase all the player's experience, bringing them back to level 1, but their action feed , health, energy or statuses is left unaffected. Another option in the navigation is "reorder". Selecting reorder brings up a page of all player's actions listed from top to bottom and is used so they can rearrange their order for their battling convenience. Use Ability Clicking onto Use Ability in the navigation bar will bring the player to a menu-like page in which they can select the action they want to use (actions are shown at the top) and they also choose whether to use it on their self, friends with abilities, or group members (links to these options also show up as a submenu under Use Ability in navigation bar). Using certain actions will cost a certain amount of energy and will give you some experience (same as in fights). There's also an option to use an action on friends without abilities, but that function more like a friend invite and can earn you Credits (game currency) if they accept the invite. The following are general rules about using abilities: 1. '''You can't use your ability on non-friends or non-group members unless in a Free-for-all zone. '''2. You can't use harmful actions on group members and if you KO a group member in a FFA zone, you will not be awarded any bonus experience. 3. Obviously you can only use abilities on targets in your location, unless you're using a clairvoyant or precognitive ability. 4. Though you can use harmful actions on friends, it won't effect their HP unless they are in a FFA zone. Friends Clicking on Friends in the navigation bar will bring players to a page listing of friends who also play in order by location (you can reorder this list by level or online status). Friends are listed with their hero character's picture on the left, details in the center (hero name show the online status icon next to their name if player is online, group, statuses, HP, EP, abilities, actions icons, and location). On the left you get the option to either aid (showing "nice actions" in blue that players can use) or attack (showing harmful actions in red players can use). All game characters (players or npcs) are listed in this format. Players in the ladder (the leaderboard) show their rank at the top center and experience underneath where it says their level. Group Group in the navigation bar has the following menus: view group page, view members, browse groups, create a group. When the player clicks on group in the navigation bar, they are taken to their group page if they're in a group. If not, then they're told to browse for one or create one. When viewing members, players can order them by location (this is the default order), online status, last login, level, or name. In browsing for groups, players can order them by: highest average level to lowest or lowest to highest, number of members, or newest to oldest (the order by default). Group creators, leaders, and members A group creator has certain group editing option which will appear just under the group logo on the right side of the group page under the About section (the first section under group title). These are the options: Edit group members/leaders (leaders added by creator are given the ability to edit the group as well), Upload image, Edit group page, or Leave. If all group leaders "leave", that leaves everyone else in the group as leaders. If no one is left in the group, it becomes disbanded and no longer shows up in group directory. The following are options for non-leaders in a group: join or send a request to join, cancel request to join or leave. How Groups Work Players can only join one group. Being in group is a great way for players to gain a lot of experience in fights and get help from other members who can give them buffs (positive statuses that enhance accuracy, evasion, damage, etc) and heals (restorative actions that remove negative statuses). Groups created for starters tend to be NPC-hunting oriented and advanced ones tend to be for FFA raids. Every group has an HQ and a certain percentage of shared exp. After a memeber Kos an NPC (or player in a FFA zone), experience be shared with those in the location you made the knockout (assuming there the percent of shared exp is more than zero percent). If a group member gets knocked out, they get sent back to the HQ (if they weren't fighting in the HQ). The higher the percentage of shared experience means less experience per Knock-out for player if there are other members in the same location that are around the same level as them (within 20 levels) and have logged on within 8 hours. This can work out okay if those other members are sharing some experience as well. If there are about 20 active members in a group member's location that are 20 levels higher or lower than them, then players can get a their Exp per KO in it's full amount (as if it weren't shared). Groups should have a limit on numbers of members so game play won't be laggy for other members and so leaders can manage their group better. Fight Clicking on Fight '''in navigation bar or '''Fight Enemy in the side panel will bring up a pop-up a menu showing the player targets in their location and usually lists them around ther level range (if available). When viewing targets this way, players only see them listed as pictures with health bars under them. Clicking on a target will bring you to its target page to engage in a fight. In the navigation bar where it says Fight Enemy, there's also a submenu called "view all", which allows players to browse through all fights in a listing page (similar to the friend page). Fighting Non-Player Characters (NPCs) is commonly done to gain experience and Credits (game currency) rather than missions. The top part of the target page has two button options, "Find another Target" and "Run Away". A fight with an NPC begins with the player's first attack, and when they successfully knock-out an NPC, the NPC disappears and re-spawns later, forgeting they've been attacked. See NPCs In entering Free For All zones (FFA), real-life online players from level 15 and up can engage in open-ended combat.The target page in a FFA fight has the option for "Find another target", but the "Run Away" option is locked. In entering the Fight Club Area, an option shows up in the side menu to find a fight. When this is selected, the game picks a fight for the player within their level range just between them and another player who is also looking for a fight. This area usually has no NPCs (unless someone used Mind Control or Random Teleport). The top part of the target page in a fight club fight has two button options, "Find another Target" and "Forfeit".Click here to see what a fight club fight looks like. Experience per KO Players earn bonus experience for KOing their opponents. The Exp per KO will be 5 times the level of the opponent. For example, Koing a level 5 NPC should give you 25 Exp. In the FFA zones however, Exp per KO will be 20 times the level of their opponent. Travel Note: All players in the game in Midtown, NY and can travel around to nearby locations. Clicking onto the Travel option in the navigation bar will bring up a pop-up game menu of all locations in the city they currently are in. In the top left of the menu are key locations such as the airport, a place to shop (if there is one), and the fight club (which is in New York). When arriving at the airport, an in-game pop-up menu will appear with all the airport locations in the game world. Upon selecting an airport of destination, the player will be asked if they would like to take the Hero Airline at a cost of 25 Cr. Upon selecting yes, 15 seconds will go by with an out of airplane background photo before arrival. Players that have flight or teleportation don't need to take the airport and can travel for 5 EP. Flying will take 5 seconds with a sky background. Teleportation makes travel done in an instant. See World Locations . Missions When Missions is selected in the navigation bar, an in-game pop-up menu comes to view listing the missions available by level range (1-10, 11-20, 21-30, etc). Players from level 1 to level 10 for example could earn 50 Exp and 10 CR with a cost of 5 EP. For more details, see Missions . Profile The Profile option in the navigation bar will have the following sub-menus: view profile, edit profile, and upload new picture. Selecting the profile option will bring the player to their hero character's profile page. The character's profile picture will be seen on the left side with the options to edit profile and upload a new picture, then below that list possible actions, such as heals and buffs, which they can use on themselves. When viewing another player's profile, one will see these options under their picture: Send a message, Add as friend, report abuse. Below that are possible actions one may use. The center of the profile page shows the player's details (Hero Name, Group, Level, Statuses, HP, EP, Abilities, and Actions in the order the player put them). Statuses, HP, EP, and Actions aren't visible on the profile to non-friends. When a player is online, the online status icon will be visible next to their name. Below these details is the About Me section and the Action Feed. At the bottom of the profile is a wall where other players can post comments. Hero Corp The Hero Corp is the feature in game where players can use Hero Points '''(they will be given every level, much like the ability points) '''to upgrade the punch action for a weapon.